


Turn A Blind Eye

by ThiriumBucketChallenge



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Connor, Blindness, Injury, M/M, POV switch, blind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiriumBucketChallenge/pseuds/ThiriumBucketChallenge
Summary: This was something I wrote on June 11, 2018, but I simply never finished it and thus never posted it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Suffer in silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788766) by [FandomTrashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrashcan/pseuds/FandomTrashcan). 



_System shutdown detected. 1 minute and 32 seconds remaining._

The deviant felt his torn dermis leak thirium upon his jaw. The wound reached from his cheek down to his jawline, onto to more softer flesh underneath his chin. He was breathing hard, the wounds felt cold to him, and he was cold nearly all over. There were more injuries, but he only decided to focus on the wound that was the least momentous. He felt fearful, but it wasn’t like it was the first time for him to experience fear. Some thirium dribbled from his nose into his mouth. His DNA sensors were activated. It detected fresh blood from an RK800, of course. He struggled to try to rub it off of his face. He could barely fidget and move, twitching his fingers and feeling some thirium roll down from his wrists. 

He was barely capable of speaking at this moment. If there were hands around his throat, he felt too cold to even feel it.

_Stress level rising; 82%_

The android’s vision was blurring and he swore he saw multiple people, he didn’t think to count the people, and even if he would try, their faces were completely unclear and bleared together to him. The impaired sight stressed him, he closed his eyes tightly, face twitching in discomfort. He felt as if was touched, making him attempt to flinch back. He was already badly injured, this just made his chest feel heavy with discomfort.

_Optical units #8252k damaged._

He opened his eyes and he could barely see at all, though he did feel tears well up in his eyes, and roll down his bloodied cheeks. He blinked a few times in attempts to blink away the tears, though that seemed to make his vision worse.

_Biocomponent #2317f damaged._

_System shutdown. 17 seconds remaining._

He struggled to lift his hand, barely managing to do so before his vision turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

Once he opened his eyes, he saw nothing. He twitched, attempting to put his hand on his face. He felt his eyelashes brush against his palm, his eyes were open, there was not anything covering his eyes,

_Self-Checking system_

_…Internal system fine. Biocomponents damaged. Both #8252k and #2317f damaged._

There were no biocomponents missing as far as his systems detected, though clearly his eyes were damaged beyond repair, and one of his legs was injured as well.

He still felt a little cold and that made him shiver with discomfort. Connor noticed that he was laying down, and pushed himself up, flinching as that cold feeling transformed into pain for only a few seconds in one of his wrists. At least he didn’t feel all the pain to all of the injuries on his body, but he did feel parts of his clothing where it stuck more to his body due to the thirium previously leaking. He was more than likely a bit healed, or so he thought, he just probably needed the damaged biocomponents replaced. 

Connor paused after he sat up, feeling what he could only call sore. He heard a noise, though it felt distant, more of someone talking to someone else. The android attempted to get up, stumbling a little and limping on an injured leg. The sound was a little more clear once he hobbled a bit closer, attempting to follow the sound before he bumped right into a wall, loudly.

“Connor?” That was Hank’s voice. He could hear the man shift into the room and Connor almost immediately attempted to reach out for him, having a gentle grip on his arm. “What the fuck happened to you? I was worried sick!” Connor felt hands on his shoulders, and he still kept a grip on Hank’s arm. “I…” His eyebrows knitted together in confusion, “I don’t exactly have a clear memory of it, but I remember that I had a major loss of thirium.” He just tensed a little unable to fully think of what emotion he was feeling. It wasn’t fear, he felt safe, but at the same time... “Hank, my vision was incapacitated during that. Now I am unable to see.”

“Con--” Connor spoke quickly over him, sounding his thoughts. “All I need are spare parts for my optical units and my leg, any other injuries will heal quickly over time.” “Connor. They don’t have any spare parts for your..model or whatever, we’re going to have to sit out all the detective work until they make them for you. C’mon.” He was helped back to sit down.


	3. Chapter 3

Connor had tried to get up and get around a few times and Hank had to push him back down, telling him that he needed to rest. He didn’t really know if resting helped them heal better like humans, but it’s better than Connor falling over something and getting further injured. 

Hank would never admit this out loud, but seeing him hobble around like a former shell of what he used to be with anxiety written all over his face just made his chest ache with worry and sorrow. It almost reminded him of himself in some sort of sick, selfish way. He was used to seeing Connor be adamant and enduring, used to seeing him stand tall and proud.

 

Hank had gained a habit of taking glances at his LED to determine how Connor felt, and previously, they only remained blue and yellow. For the most part right now, however, it remained on red and was stuck on it.

Connor eventually spoke up, unsatisfied with the silence in the room. “It would be reasonable to say that there is more than likely a spare part for my leg…” Connor dug his hands into his pockets, the LED scrolling into yellow for only a mere moment before going back red, “There is. I have not found any for my optical units like you said. I could order it?”

Hank almost forgot to speak, he was thinking of how Connor was found. “Of course.”  
He didn’t really think that Connor would make it after he was found, he virtually thought Connor was dead when he found him. The only thing that stopped him from thinking more upon it was the noise of a coin.

Connor perked up when he flicked the coin, LED turning back to the confident blue that it deserved. There was a lingering pause after every coin flick, eventually, he asked “Is this your room, Hank?” He stopped flipping the coin, holding it a little more close to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction is unfinished and I suppose it will stay that way. I have no inspiration to continue it, but if someone else would want to add their own take, that would be cool.
> 
> Since I wrote this quite a while ago, I do feel as if I could definitely rewrite it better, but I simply don't feel like it will go anywhere useful if I try to continue it, rewritten or not.


End file.
